DESTINO
by RampageGamR
Summary: Mi versión de los hechos ocurridos en Destiny, junto con unas cuantas alteraciones aquí y halla. En el desolado desierto de la vieja Rusia 3 figuras despiertan a otra. Su especie y su nombre son lo único que Logan recuerda a la hora del despertar, lo segundo solo por la placa de identidad que lleva al cuello. Sin rumbo y sin recuerdos, el único camino disponible es el del Guardián
1. Llegada

**Esta historia relatara la historia de Destiny en si según lo que yo creo seria la perspectiva del guardián junto con algunos cambios y giros en la historia, también añadiré algunos capítulos con aventuras que no están en el juego, se añadirán bastantes personajes nuevos con el que se cruzara nuestro héroe.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Llegada**_

_Marte_

_Hoy_

El sol sale por el horizonte rojo de marte, iluminando sus desoladas dunas. Altas, exuberantes, muertas y vacías, pero no por mucho... Del cielo, estruendosa y brillante, desciende una capsula metálica a gran velocidad, hasta llegar al suelo donde disminuye la velocidad levantando una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor. Una compuerta se abre y revela a 3 misteriosas figuras, erguidas y orgullosas, sus cuerpos cubiertos por capas de cuero y kevlar, sus rostros cubiertos de brillantes cascos, eran humanos, astronautas.

Los 3 ajustan sus trajes y rifles para lo que se avecina, el que se desconoce. Chequean sus sistemas, vitales y mapas, entonces parten hacia el horizonte. Noche, día, viento, roca...nada los detiene, buscan algo desconocido, algo nunca antes visto, ni las montaña, ni las dunas los detienen mientras sostienen sus rifles con la misma firmeza con la que mantienen su paso. ¿Pero porque llevan armas estos hombres? ¿Por que se necesitarían armas en un mundo solitario y desolado como este? Sin embargo los hombres se aferran a ellos como si esto fuera un campo de batalla mientras continúan la marcha a través del planeta rojo.

Hasta que lo encuentran. Alto sobre el cielo, se cierne una gigantesca figura, es una esfera de aspecto metálico, algo antiguo y misterioso, Mientras a su alrededor se forman cúmulos negros de nubes y rayos. Uno de los hombres levanta la vista hacia el cielo mientras ve las nubes avanzar y parpadea inaudito en cuanto algo choca contra su casco, una gota, de agua...


	2. Leyenda

**_algo pequeño antes de lanzarme a la verdadera historia_**

**Capitulo 2**

**Leyenda**

**_"¿Que es?"_**

_"Ah! Buena pregunta **Guardián**..."_

_"Entonces..."_

_"Por supuesto, lo llamamos el **Viajero** y su llegada nos cambio para siempre"_

_"¿Porque? ¿De donde vino?"_

_"Hm, curioso ¿eh?. Esta bien, no sabemos de donde vino ni sus orígenes, solo que un día solo...llego a nosotros. "_

_"¿Y los cambios?"_

_"Oh si, cambios, muchos y grandes cambios. Grandes y gloriosas ciudades fueron erigidas en Marte y Venus, Mercurio se convirtió en un paraíso, la esperanza de vida humana se triplico. Miramos hacia los cielos y supimos que era nuestro **Destino** caminar en la luz de otras estrellas, era el comienzo de una **Era Dorada**..."_

_"Pero, **Vocero**... ¿Y las ruinas, los _ _monstruos? No parece que estemos en una era dorada. ¿Que paso?"_

_"Si... ¿Que paso? El viajero tenia un enemigo...un terrible enemigo, una **Oscuridad **que lo había estado cazando a través del oscuro vació del espacio. Cientos de años después de que nuestra era dorada comenzara, esa oscuridad nos encontró y eso fue el fin de todo... Perdimos nuestros planetas uno por uno, consumidos por las sombras, los **Humanos**, desesperados, crearon a los **Exos** para defenderlos, pero fue en vano. Los humanos que trataron de huir y sobrevivieron, volvieron cambiados, diferentes, convertidos en seres que estaban llenos tanto de luz como de oscuridad... Los **Despertados**_

_"¿Oscuridad?"_

_"Nadie sabe en verdad que era. Pudo haber sido una fuerza de invasión, una guerra entre humanos, el declive de una sociedad arrogante...¡Algunos de esos idiotas de la academia piensan que el Viajero pudo haber sido la Oscuridad!...Idioteces, el **Colapso** fue un fin, si, pero también fue un principio..._

_"Principio...¿De que?"_

_"De una **Nueva Era**, una era de dolor, de miedo, de sufrimiento, de **Guerra**. Pero también de esperanza, unidad, lecciones y **Luz** _ _, es por esto que el Viajero lucho y se sacrifico, para **Unirnos **y tener **Fe **. Para recuperar lo que una vez fue nuestro. Por un pequeño y decisivo instante casi pierdo la esperanza, hasta que te encontramos a **Ti**._

_"¿A mi?"_

_"Si... a ti. Estas tan lleno de luz y potencial, aunque no puedas verlo. Me has traído recuerdos, recuerdos de tiempos mas jóvenes e inocentes, cuando yo era aquel que haya afuera...luchando por avivar un chispa en la oscuridad. Dime Guardián, estas listo para una travesía, un viaje que llevara por terrores y maravillas, un viaje para descubrirte a ti mismo, para encender una luz en la oscuridad, para volver a sentir el pasado, para conocer aquel **Destino** que te han dado._

_"No creo que haya nada mejor que hacer..."_

_"No Guardián...no hay nada mejor..._


	3. Despertar

Desde ahora ya voy a comenzar a publicar mas a menudo, al menos una vez a la semana. Por cierto, estoy pensando en cambiar el Rating a M, porque planeo hacer batallas bastante brutales, pero podría ser innecesario, ustedes me dirán en el próximo capitulo

**Capitulo 3**

**Despertar**

_Cosmódromo, Vieja Rusia, Tierra_

_Aproximadamente 700 años después del Colapso_

El sol vuelve a asomarse por el horizonte, esta vez sobre otro planeta, un pequeño planeta azul y desolado. Un ejército de viejos, muertos y olvidados satélites rodean a su viejo, muerto y desolado mundo, sin embargo estos viejos pedazos de metal aun poseen una chispa de vida…al igual que su planeta.

Los rayos del sol se asoman, tímidos, entre las montañas y valles de la vieja Rusia, iluminando las aguas cristalinas de un lago. Una visión hermosa comparada con la que está a su lado. Cerca de este lago esta una carretera o lo que quedaba de una… Poblada de grietas, polvo y los desolados restos de lo que solían ser autos y personas. Entre este paraje helado de viento y polvo navega una figura.

A lo lejos no sé ve como algo más que una pequeña luz azulada. Pero de cerca se revela que es una maquina o al menos un aparato increíblemente avanzado. Una pequeña esfera flotante rodeada de estructuras que parecen se pequeñas pirámides blancas con un poco de naranja aquí y allá. Su estructura parece estar sucia y descuidada por muchos viajes. La pequeña esfera negra que es su centro también es su ojo, un ojo azul como el cielo, inocente como un ángel. Este ojo se agita frenéticamente mientras busca algo entre las grietas y la chatarra.

El objeto vuela y levita entre los restos de lo que antes fue la gloria de una civilización, ahora reducido a ruinas calcinadas del pasado. Detrás del buscador lo siguen dos figuras apuradas. Una femenina, si su figura no miente. Aunque su rostro se esconda detrás de su casco, similar al de un antiguo oficial de antidisturbios, y su cuerpo este cubierto en varias capas de cuero, metal y kevlar, su figura y la gracia de sus movimientos denota su género.

La otra es masculina. Su baja estatura y su delgadez demuestran que podría ser joven. Su indumentaria es más ligera que la de su compañera pero no menos útil. En vez de las pesadas placas de metal que su compañera posee, la suya es más flexible y ligera, hecha de kevlar y con reforzamientos de cuero. Su casco, similar a una máscara de gas, esconde el cansancio en su rostro. Sin embargo su cuerpo lo traiciona y se detiene exhausto para recuperar el aliento mientras se arregla la bufanda que lleva al cuello, humillándose ante su compañera, la cual es al menos una cabeza más alta.

Ambos se acomodan sus armas, ambos llevan dos armas. La mujer lleva un rifle parecido a uno de caza, pero sin cerrojo ni mira junto con un arma que parece ser un cilindro con una agarradera, el joven porta un arma similar a una subfusil junto con lo que parece ser un modesto rifle de francotirador, más apto para la caza que para la guerra, todas armas contrastan con el modernismo de las armaduras de sus portadores. El joven recupera el aliento y se acomoda el francotirador en la espalda, su compañera hace lo mismo con su arma cilíndrica.

"Y yo que creía que los Cazadores tenían resistencia" exclama la mujer, su voz melodiosa pero ruda, la frase impregnada de burla. Su compañero le dedica una mirada que probablemente es de enojo, no se le pueden ver los ojos a través del visor.

"No es mi culpa que no sea un tremendo saco de músculos, **Titán** \- ¡Ugh! " Responde el joven mientras se levanta, su voz juvenil e inocente, pero con un tono de…estática, como robótica "Pero uno de los dos tiene que ser el del cerebro en el quipo" termina con un tono de burla y de seguro una sonrisa debajo del casco.

A la Titán no le pareció divertido

"Cuida tus palabras **Cazador**" murmura la Titán apretando un puño, un ligero brillo azulado emanando de él. El Cazador entra en pánico y trata de retroceder lentamente, pero tropieza con una vieja rueda de auto, cayendo sobre su trasero con un thump acompañado con un pequeño cling metálico. La amenazante Titán olvido lo sucedido y se echo a reír a carcajadas mientras el Cazador se acariciaba su trasero y le dirigió otra mirada hostil a su compañera. Una vez la Titán logro controlarse, ambos observaron los alrededores, dándose cuenta que habían perdido al objeto volador.

"No creo que vayamos a encontrarlo pronto, así que por favor no me hagas correr" suplica el Cazador. La Titán asiente y juntos siguen el camino a paso tranquilo entre el mar de vehículos oxidados y olvidados. En vano tratan de localizar al pequeño aparato, después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa se conforman con la caminata silenciosa. Hasta que el Cazador decide romper el silencio…

"¿Sabes? No sé porque dejamos que Banshee nos estafara con estos pedazos de chatarra" lamenta el joven mientras examina el subfusil en sus manos.

"Y como ya te he dicho antes, no nos estafo, eso significaría que le pagamos algo, lo cual no hicimos, si quieres culpar a alguien por nuestra falta de dinero, culpa a la **Vanguardia** o al Vocero, ellos fueron los que no nos asignaron ninguna misión. Estas cosas eran lo único que Banshee estaba dispuesto a darnos gratis" exclama la Titán molesta, al parecer está repitiendo cosas que ya había dicho antes. El argumento no satisfizo al Cazador que trataba fútilmente de probar su propio punto de vista.

"Pero… ¡Míralas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Madera? ¡Estas cosas deberían estar en un museo!" Exclama el cazador lleno de enojo reprimido. La Titán suelta un suspiro exasperado.

"Al menos míralo del lado bueno, tal vez encontremos **Brillo** en algún lugar" responde la Titán, esperando que eso calle a su compañero…no funciono.

"Si, tal vez…¡¿Pero porque tenemos que comprarlas?! ¡Somos nosotros los que arriesgamos el cuello aquí afuera no el **ejército **ni las **facciones**!" Este argumento estaba irritando a la mujer.

"Creo que debemos recordar de que estamos aquí sin autorización y que robamos una nave… la cual fue destrozada por **Caídos**, y como ya te explicaron antes: No puedes destrozar la economía de la ciudad ¡SOLO PORQUE QUIERES ARMAS BONITAS! ¡SI LAS QUIERES, GANATELAS!" Ya desesperada la Titán ya estaba lista para partirle la cara a su compañero y el de salir huyendo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un brillo azulado en frente de ellos y de la nada dos objetos como el que habían estado siguiendo se materializaron en el aire.

Al parecer esto no los impresiono y estaban dispuestos a reanudar lo de antes.

"¡YA BASTA!" gritaron ambas maquinas al unisonó. Ambos, Cazador y Titán se enderezaron de inmediato.

"En vez de estar peleando como dos niños, ¿Por qué no nos ayudan a encontrar al **Fantasma**?" dice uno de los Fantasmas, su voz femenina pero mecánica. Ambos humanoides asienten con resignación y vuelven a correr, esta vez detrás de ambos Fantasmas.

Mientras tanto, el solitario Fantasma sigue buscando algo entre las ruinas, sigue la carretera, la cual conduce hacia el gran muro de una gigantesca estructura, afectada por el abandono y la erosión. Mientras sigue buscando, escaneando con su ojo celeste distintos esqueletos de lo que podrían haber sido humanos. Pero no está solo…

Desde lejos, está siendo observado. Una mira telescópica sigue sus movimientos. Detrás de la mira esta lo que parece ser un rifle francotirador plateado lleno de símbolos en un arcaica lengua desconocida y detrás del rifle, hay una criatura. Cuatro manos con cuatro garras sujetan con firmeza el rifle, acompañado de cuatro brazos llenos de músculos, su cuerpo entero estaba hecho para el combate, pecho y hombros amplios, extremidades largas y musculosas. Su cuerpo estaba seguro de forma hermética dentro de lo que parecía ser un traje de buzo, hecho de algún material fibroso, negro y resistente. Iba vestido de pies a cabeza con armadura metálica plateada, con símbolos pintados en rojo. Ondeando al viento, con una sola palabra que en su barbárico idioma, se traducía a: Demonio. Y su rostro, inexpresivo, escondido tras lo que parece un casco o una máscara, plateada, con protuberancias similares a cuernos y llena de más símbolos en rojo, solo revela una sola parte de él a través del visor: Sus ojos, cuatro ojos azules y brillantes como un rayo, llenos de odio que observan calculadoramente al Fantasma.

Baja el rifle, y más criaturas como él lo rodean, el se mantiene alto sobre ellos, de pie sobre un auto, Da un paso en frente, aplastando un cráneo humano, murmura algo en su lengua a sus compañeros, su voz grave y demoniaca, levanta su arma y lanza un rugido gutural al cielo, repetido por sus congéneres. Esto no paso desapercibido al fantasma, en cuanto escucho los rugidos, intensifico su búsqueda. Su ojo giraba en todas direcciones y volaba a toda velocidad, por un vacilante segunda casi decide rendirse y retirarse antes de meterse en un lio… hasta que lo encontró.

"¿Es posible…?" Esto ya había pasado y tenía miedo de que fuera una decepción como los demás, no soportaría otro fracaso, pero mientras escaneaba, lo encontró, lo que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo: La luz. Las pirámides den su superficie se separaron orbitando alrededor de el, nadando en la esfera azulada que ahora rodeaba al orbe. Su ojo brilla ahora más brillante que nunca y murmura:

"Ahí estas…"

**Lo primero que vi fue una luz…**


	4. El Guardian Se Levanta

_**¡AHHH MALDITA SEA!**_

_**COMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR DE ESTO**_

_**Bueno en mi defensa, tuve serios problemas de estudio y con mi computadora, pero se los voy a compensar con un capitulo bien largo.**_

_**Destino**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**El Guardián se levanta**_

"_Ahí estas"_

Lo primero que vio fue una luz, fuerte, brillante, azulada, tan fuerte que le obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Sintió aire, _vida _dentro de el

_Vivo_

_Estaba vivo_

_VIVO_

Su mente vacía fue bombardeada repetidamente, ideas, imágenes, conocimientos, tan fuerte y tan rápido como la luz, tan fuerte que le obligo a cerrar su mente, a concentrarse. Su mente estaba tan llena, pero sentía que seguía vacía, como si tan solo lo estuviera lo básico.

"_Guardián"_

Un sonido, no, _una voz_

Tardo unos segundos en recordar que tenia oídos y ojos y un…_cuerpo_

Trato de mover sus extremidades con torpeza y solo entonces recordó que tenía pulmones dentro de su pecho, pulmones que necesitaban aire. Se permitió respirar, el aire se sentía…extraño, artificial, filtrado, sabia esto, no sabía cómo.

"_¡Guardián! ¡Alerta Guardián!"_

La voz está llena de preocupación y desesperación, pero no se siente como una voz natural, es más…robótica

Esto le hizo abrir los ojos, la luz atravesó el visor que cubría sus ojos y lo cegó por unos instantes. El blanco absoluto paso a ser celeste, azul cubierto por siluetas blancas, puras y distantes…

_Cielo_

_Estoy mirando el cielo_

Sintió un suspiro escapar de sus labios y sintió _algo_, un sentimiento, felicidad, algo _humano_

_Humano_

_Soy Humano_

"¿Seguro que está bien?"

Más voces, esta se siente joven, curiosa, masculina y… ¿artificial?

También recordó que era un hombre

"Los veo en el horizonte, hay que apurarnos"

Esta es melodiosa, femenina, agresiva, apurada y…sobrenatural

Su sentido de curiosidad al fin lo alcanza.

Decide levantarse, los movimientos son torpes y le toman esfuerzo, su mano derecha tantea por el suelo, por lo que parece ser instinto, es polvoriento y sucio, pero su mano está cubierta por un material suave, pero a la vez firme, su mano alcanza algo, se siente metálico y lo sujeta con firmeza, con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tal vez si lo hace

Su vista aun es borrosa cuando logra arrodillarse, hay siluetas frente a él, sus piernas al fin logran soportar su peso y se mantiene de pie por unos segundos, firme, _vivo. _

Parpadea una, dos veces

Y los ve

La primera silueta es pequeña, una maquina que flota sobre el suelo, parece una estrella hecha de metal, como una esfera rodeada de pirámides, es blanco y con líneas anaranjadas en las puntas de sus pirámides, su único ojo azul brilla con curiosidad y lo que parece ser adoración al hombre que acaba de levantarse

"Ha funcionado… ¡Estás vivo!"

Su voz es eufórica y el hombre siente como el sentimiento de felicidad se traslada a su persona.

"No sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándote"

Esto le confunde, ¿buscándole? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto?

De pronto levanta sus manos y las observa, están cubiertas por guantes de un material negro y aparentemente resistente, su mano derecha está cerrada en un puño y sostiene con firmeza un objeto que parece ser metálico, una delgada cadena que parece provenir del objeto baja por su antebrazo cubierto de un brazal que parece ser de un material negro más resistente que el de sus guantes. Desvía su mirada hacia el horizonte, aun ignorante de las otras 2 figuras, es todo polvo y nieve, mas adelante hay restos de lo que alguna vez fue un camino, no, una carretera, ahora está llena de grietas y vehículos oxidados y despedazados y dentro de ellos...

Huesos

Personas

_Muertas, todas muertas_

La maquina vuelve a hablar, su voz parece ser masculina, pero se denota claramente que es una maquina, su voz parece estar en un constante eco de interferencias electrónicas.

"Soy un **espectro**"

_¿Cómo?_

"Mejor dicho soy tu espectro"

_¿¡COMO!?_

"Y tu…"

_Qué, que, ¿¡QUE?!_

_¡DIMELO ESPECTRO!_

_Necesito saber…_

"Bueno, llevas muerto mucho tiempo"

Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos, rebotan dentro de su cabeza, imparables, impasibles, sin piedad. Todo se calla por un segundo y el hombre mira a sus manos enguantadas, su mano derecha apretando fuertemente el objeto metálico con la cadena.

"Así que vas a ver muchas cosas que te costara entender"

Las palabras del espectro se las lleva el viento, no hay tiempo para escuchar, no hay tiempo para entender, la verdad no importa, el mundo no importa, solo él y lo que está en su mano importan. Le toma 2 segundos forzarse a abrir los dedos entumecidos.

Se sienten como 2 siglos

El objeto es una pequeña placa, una chapa, de identificación

_Militar_

La palabra resuena en su mente, no sabe de dónde.

Las palabras que alguna vez estuvieron ahí han sido borradas por el tiempo, pareciera que la chapa se rompió a la mitad, pero por alguna coincidencia, milagro, evento…

_**Destino**_

Una palabra aun está ahí, un nombre y de alguna forma lo sabe, sin dudad, sin preguntas, una sola y absoluta verdad en este nuevo y confuso mundo.

_Nombre_

_Mi nombre_

_**Logan**_

"¿Está bien?"

Logan levanta la vista, es una de las otras figuras, filoso como un cuchillo, es un joven parece, si juzgas por su silueta, pero su voz es extraña, casi como la del espectro. Su cuerpo está cubierto con una especie de traje marrón, cubierto por lo que parecen ser placas para blindar el traje de un material que parece ligero pero flexible, muy parecido al de un piloto de combate, el casco que cubre su rostro se asemeja también al que usaría un piloto de combate, pero algo le dice a Logan de que a este chico le va mejor en el suelo, si juzgas su armamento, claro. Su brazo sostiene lo que parece ser un fusil, de cañón largo y armazón corto, hecho para la precisión. Un arma aun más grande descansaba en su espalda, la inconfundible silueta de un rifle de francotirador.

De donde salían estos conocimientos era un misterio para Logan

Se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba el no saber cosas.

El joven mira a Logan y Logan mira al joven, ambos un misterio para el otro, el joven se acomoda la bufanda blanca que tiene en lo que parece ser tal vez un signo de vergüenza o nerviosismo.

"Sí, estoy bien"

Las palabras suenan roncas saliendo de sus labios, pero no le importa, vuelve a tener voz

_Mejor que nunca_

Un rugido atraviesa viento, resuena en sus oídos, es sobrenatural, gutural…

_Extraterrestre_

Sabe que no es nada amistoso

"¡Espectro tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Esta voz también es agresiva, extraterrestre en cierta forma, demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta, pero no le teme. La silueta de la que proviene esta voz es femenina sin duda, alta, esbelta y curvada como una daga del desierto, cubierta por un traje grisáceo cubierto por placas de lo que parece ser una especie de armadura metálica verdosa, un pañuelo blanco cuelga de su cintura. Está de espaldas, pero en su mano izquierda sostiene lo que parece ser una carabina y en su espalda se divisa una escopeta, sin duda, ha girado su largo cuello para observar a sus acompañantes, el casco que cubre su rostro parece una mezcla entre un casco de motociclista y uno de policía antidisturbios. En él, Logan logra al fin ver su reflejo por unos segundos.

Este cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca, sus brazos, pantalones y botas son negros como la obsidiana, no esta tan delgado como el joven, pero no es demasiado grande. El casco que cubre su rostro no es tan diferente como el de la mujer, el visor es más corto, en forma rectangular y en vertical, blanco como su túnica. Su brazo izquierdo posee una banda metálica alrededor de el, plateada y con un extraño símbolo en el, como una T con una esfera.

"Aquí no estamos a salvo, nos van a despedazar"

Vuelve a hablar el espectro mientras observa con rapidez el entorno. No hace falta que se lo diga, Logan puede sentir el frio en sus huesos tan solo recordando el rugido, es un sonido de dolor, un augurio de muerte.

"He de llevarte a la Ciudad"

_¿Ciudad?_

Los otros dos parecen decididos a moverse, pero el Espectro de les adelanta y observa lo que hay frente así unos segundos, luego se gira, directamente a Logan.

"No te muevas"

Y en un resplandor azulado, el espectro desaparece.

Logan se permite entrar en pánico por un segundo

"_Estoy aquí"_

_¡¿QUE?!_

"_Hay que moverse"_

_¿En mi cabeza?_

"_¡Deprisa!"_

Logan decide escuchar a la voz en su mente. Y comienza el trote frente a sus acompañantes. Ambos levantan las armas abriendo el camino y observando, esperando a que algo les salte encima. Cuando el espectro vuelve a hablar se da cuenta que la voz no viene de su cabeza, si no de su casco.

"_Esto es territorio de los __**Caídos**__. No duraremos mucho tiempo. Vamos al interior de esa muralla."_

Sus preguntas y dudas sobre los supuestos "Caídos" fueron silenciadas al ver la muralla. Una estructura masiva, de piedra y acero, polvorienta y llena de grietas, pero aun gloriosa, colores desgastados y palabras de una lengua perdida. Se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos, admirando el monumento antiguo de un pasado muerto.

"Ya podrás admirar más tarde, tenemos que irnos"

Eso interrumpió su silenciosa admiración, era la mujer, tosca y bruscamente lo tomo por el brazo y lo empujo con una fuerza descomunal entre los vehículos y huesos en la autopista. Entran por un túnel hacia una puerta derruida por el paso del tiempo, hacia escaleras agrietadas y pasillos oscuros. La mano de la mujer aprieta su brazo, fuerte, pero el dolor es reconfortante, le recuerda que está vivo.

"Hey, soy **Nux**"

Dice el joven. No parece ser el mejor momento para presentaciones, pero por alguna razón esto también es reconfortante, le recuerda a algo desconocido, algo olvidado, así que decide responder.

"Logan"

"**Kay**"

Responde la mujer que se detiene y vuelve a verlo, soltando su brazo, ambos lo están mirando ahora, pero se siente relajado, casi…normal, lo que sea que sea eso. Frota su brazo un poco y Kay suelta un "perdón", no es más que un murmullo nervioso, pero lo hace sonreír por primera vez detrás de su casco desde que se levanto afuera. A Logan le gustaría creer que ellos también están sonriendo.

"_No te he traído de vuelta para que mueras otra vez. Hay que darse prisa"_

Esta vez es Logan el que toma la delantera.

"_Déjame pensar…Hay que buscarte un arma antes de que los Caídos nos encuentren."_

Logan estaba de acuerdo, si estos Caídos fueron los de ese rugido, sospechaba de que iba a necesitar un arma para la, al parecer, inevitable confrontación con ellos. Entran a un corredor oscuro, el espectro se materializa con un resplandor sobre su cabeza y el frente se ilumina, Logan mira hacia atrás y ve que sobre las cabezas de sus acompañantes también hay Espectros idénticos al suyo que iluminan el camino.

"_No hagas ruido. Los tenemos encima."_

En la esquina superior de su visor divisa un circulo, en el centro hay un punto azul, detrás hay otros 2, alrededor del centro hay otro circulo con varias divisiones que el supone son para indicar distancia.

Todo el radar brilla en color rojo.

La pared metálica frente a ellos esta hueca, sus placas se han caído o han sido destruidas y en una de estas aperturas, una figura asciende trepando como rayo.

La figura desaparece tan rápido como apareció, pero pone en alerta máxima a sus acompañantes. Nux se adelanta como un relámpago y apunta a todo con su fusil, la mano de Kay toma su hombro y lo empuja bruscamente detrás de ella mientras apunta al frente con su carabina. La mujer le lanza una mirada al joven, Nux asiente, Logan se agacha y comienzan su cuidadoso avance. Suben por las escaleras para encontrarse en una plataforma, la oscuridad los rodea.

"Genial…Aguanta, los Caídos prosperan en la oscuridad, nosotros necesitamos más luz" Lamenta su espectro que se materializa frente a Logan con su característico brillo "Veré que puedo hacer" pronuncia decidido y de pronto brilla con más intensidad, las estructuras piramidales que rodean su ojo se separan de él y flotan, casi nadando en un velo brillante de luz azulada que rodea al negro ojo del espectro.

En esta nueva forma, el espectro asciende, iluminando su camino. Dejando a las 3 personas de abajo atrás. Los espectros de Kay y Nux iluminan todo lo que pueden a su alrededor y ellos están espalda contra espalda, apuntando a todos los ángulos posibles. Logan no puede evitar que su curiosidad lo domine y se acerca al barandal de la plataforma. Observa lo que su espectro ilumina la estructura interna del muro. Puentes y plataformas de metal, tubos, cables, pilares gigantescos de piedra…y mas figuras, silenciosas, esperando, se esconden de la luz mientras trepan por las paredes y los pilares.

Logan retrocede.

"Otro de estos sistemas militares reforzados…" La voz de su espectro lo desconcerta, le resulta extraño volver a escucharlo fuera de su casco. Dirige su mirada hacia la maquina "Y unos cuantos siglos de entropía en mi contra" Y dicho esto el espectro desaparece entre el laberinto de metal, piedra y cable. El silencio es interrumpido por el estridente sonido de la electricidad corriendo por los cables y las luces encendiéndose…y los rugidos de los Caídos. Siluetas por doquier en las paredes, en el techo, en los puentes. Proyectiles luminosos silban por el aire, el metal y la piedra se derriten contra los relámpagos artificiales.

"¡VIENEN A POR NOSOTROS!"

Grita el espectro y vuelve a adoptar su forma de estrella metálica y vuela frenéticamente hacia Logan. Este se agacha mientras Kay levanta la carabina y esta escupe ráfagas de plomo, unas tras otras, Nux levanta su arma también, las balas abandonando el rifle unas tras otras en fuego semiautomático. Hay rugidos por doquier, las figuras en las paredes parecen estar armadas también, pero el sonido de sus armas es extraño y sus proyectiles son rayos de luz azulados que funden todo lo que tocan.

Las figuras parecen correr hacia dentro de la muralla, algunas parecen volar como su espectro. Logan trata de localizar a la maquina. La encuentra al otro lado de la plataforma, junto a una reja que comienza a levantarse. El espectro gira su cuerpo apuntando a la reja, como diciéndole a Logan que lo siga.

"¡Mira! ¡He encontrado un rifle! ¡Cógelo!"

No lo duda ni por un segundo. Cuando sus compañeros notan que está corriendo, el ya se está deslizando en un movimiento debajo de la reja a medio abrir. Ahí, recostado al lado de un contenedor, casi como si alguien lo hubiera dejado ahí apropósito, no que le importara mucho a Logan… El resucitado lo toma apurado y toma un par de los cargadores debajo del arma. Se detiene un segundo antes de cargar el arma y la examina, es un rifle de asalto, puede verlo, o lo fue, hay una grieta en la mira, el arma está cubierta de polvo y sospecha que le faltan partes, pero el espectro vuela sobre el arma y pareciera que pequeñas motas de polvo brillante caen sobre el rifle, el arma brilla por un segundo y de pronto el polvo en el arma cae al suelo y ruidos metálicos resuenan dentro de esta, como si se rearmara desde dentro.

"¡¿Pero como…" murmura Logan, pero Nux llega como un relámpago adelantándose y apuntando a todo en frente de el.

"Cállate y recarga" suelta Kay detrás de el, Nux asiente.

Logan les hace caso y recarga el arma, la mira sigue rota, pero el arma está limpia ahora y parece tan funcionable como si acabara de salir de fabrica.

"_Ojala sepas usar esa cosa"_

Es el espectro, de nuevo dentro del casco y por su propio bien, Logan espera saber usar esa cosa que tiene en las manos también. Todos avanzan por un corredor iluminado por lámparas de luz rojiza, en el fondo hay sombras moviéndose

"_Abre los ojos y atención al rastreador"_

Esto está comenzando a estresarlo. Con rastreador se debe referir al radar en su visor, los bordes del círculo brillan en rojo. Siguen avanzando y dan una curva, justo antes de avanzar por este nuevo corredor, el rastreador detecta movimiento y de las paredes huecas surgen 2 figuras, humanoides, pero no humanas, soltando chillidos y rugidos.

La primera es delgada, sus antebrazos y sus piernas debajo de sus rodillas están cubiertos por lo que parecen ser vendajes, su cuerpo cubierto por una especie de traje o armadura ajustada parecida al cuero, con varios reforzamientos de metal ligeros. Sus manos enguantadas solo tienen 3 dedos, una bufanda polvorienta se enrolla en su cuello, su cabeza está cubierta por una especie de casco metálico de color bronce, un penacho de lo que parece ser cabello rojo sangre en la punta de este, el casco deja al descubierto los 4 ojos brillantes y azulados de la criatura y su boca llena de colmillos filosos como los de un tiburón, su piel es grisácea y escamosa como la de un reptil. En una mano sostiene un cuchillo, casi tan largo como su antebrazo de hoja serrada y brillante que desprende chispas de un brillo azulado. En la otra tiene un arma parecida a una pistola de chispa metálica con pichos, pistola que ahora mismo apunta a la cara de Logan

El cañón del arma brilla con un brillo azulado y el cuerpo de Logan actúa antes que su mente. El arma escupe un proyectil, pero Logan aparta la cabeza, el pequeño proyectil semejante aun cometa o un pequeño relámpago, brilla furioso y vuela rápido como un rayo por el aire. El proyectil pasa a centímetros de la cara de Logan y este puede oír la estática de la electricidad, el sonido característico del plasma cortando por el aire y el sonido sordo, parecido a una explosión o un trueno, del proyectil chocando contra la pared, dejándola enrojecida y con gotas de metal fundido cayendo del agujero.

La lógica y la curiosidad lo abandonan

El instinto es lo único que importa

Antes de que la criatura vuelve a apuntar, Logan se le adelanta. Levanta el rifle y dispara, ráfagas de fuego automático son expulsadas del arma, el plomo atraviesa la armadura, la piel y la carne de la criatura con facilidad, el ser se tambalea y cae, algo que parece ser humo blanco le sale de las heridas.

Su mente vuelve a alcanzar su cuerpo

Y se da cuenta que no puede dejar de ver el cuerpo del ser que acaba de matar

Sus manos no paran de temblar

Un rugido lo hace levantar la vista, la otra figura lo mira con odio. Es más alto y musculoso que su compañero muerto, pero sigue siendo esbelto. Su cuerpo está cubierto también por un traje ajustado negro, sin embargo sus piernas están cubiertas de grebas de un metal gris, sus antebrazos, hombros y pectorales también están cubiertos de armadura grisácea metalica. Tiene una capa de color rojo, con palabras escritas en un idioma extraño con color blanco. Su rostro cubierto con una máscara del mismo material que su armadura, con estructuras parecidas a cuernos rojos en los lados de esta, sus ojos son lo único al descubierto, brillantes y llenos de odio. Tiene 4 brazos, 2 de los cuales sostienen una especie de rifle con un extraño cañón triangular, el cual brilla con intensidad, justo como la pistola del otro antes de disparar.

Un disparo resuena detrás de el, una bala atraviesa el ojo del ser limpiamente, sangre blanca y brillante es expulsada del agujero donde una vez estuvo uno de sus 4 ojos y el Caido cae al suelo, sin vida. Logan dirige su mirada hacia atrás, Nux baja su fusil y lo mira. Sus manos dejan de temblar.

"¿Qué son?"

Logra articular, quería darle las gracias, pero su curiosidad domina su mente de forma total. Nux avanza y apunta al que Logan mato.

"**Escoria**" dice y luego le pega una patada sin ánimo al que el mismo asesino "**Vándalo**"

Logan repite las palabras silenciosamente, junto a la palabra "Caídos" mientras mira los cadáveres. Kay toca su hombro esta vez sin fuerza y lo empuja con suavidad hacia delante.

Se siente mejor de lo que quiere admitir

La suavidad

Siguen avanzando por los pasillos derruidos por el paso del tiempo y Logan se permite preguntarse qué le paso a la estructura, a la gente de afuera. Llegan a otro pasillo, mas grande, más ancho, el techo se ha estado cayendo al parecer, lo rayos de luz entran iluminando las ruinas. Avanzan lento, pero eso no los prepara para el Escoria que aterriza en frente de ellos. Logan deja a su cuerpo trabajar, aparta el brazo del Escoria que apunta con la pistola, sus proyectiles impactando la pares, eso no detiene al alienígena que trata de apuñalarlo en el cuello, la otra mano de Logan toma la muñeca del Escoria y su otra mano se estampa contra la cabeza del alienígena, empujándola hacia la pared. El enemigo forcejea, trata de alzar su pistola y de pronto Logan siente un cosquilleo en la mano que mantiene la cabeza del Escoria contra la pared. Su mano comienza a brillar, pequeñas partículas de un color azulado brotan de su palma, el Caído abre los ojos como platos, terror en su mirada, y lo próximo que Logan ve es el espacio entre su mano y la cabeza de su atacante distorsionarse para luego iluminarse en un resplandor color blanco y lo próximo que sabe es que la cabeza del Escoria acaba de explotar y su cuerpo a caído al suelo, sangre blanca, brillante y humeante salpica su visor con un sonido que Logan podría escribir como asqueroso. Dirige su mirada a su mano ensangrentada y temblorosa, para ver como las pequeñas partículas de luz azulada desaparecen, el brillo en su mano debilitándose hasta que ya no hay mas en el.

¿Qué mierda le está pasando?

Sus acompañantes no se ven asombrados por esto, Nux le palmea la espalda y sigue adelante, Kay lo sigue y Logan, decidiendo que ahora no es el mejor momento para las preguntas trota detrás de ellos. En la siguiente habitación los espera la batalla. Vandalos y Escorias aterrizan desde el techo roto hacia abajo, abriendo fuego con sus rifles y pistolas.

Logan deja que su instinto se apodere de el

Levanta el rifle y apunta por la mirilla rota, respira y aprieta el gatillo. Las balas silban por el aire, puede oír como atraviesan la cabeza de un Escoria, esta explota, sangre Caída saliendo a borbotones de su cuello mientras el cuerpo cae inerte en el suelo, no le gusta el sonido, pero detenerse significaría morir.

Y no quería morir

_No podía morir_

Ve a Nux avanzar, rápido y ágil como una sombra, un Vándalo le dispara con su rifle, 3 proyectiles bailan por el aire, el plasma brillante vuela persiguiendo a su objetivo en curvas imposibles de ser un proyectil normal, pero el joven es demasiado rápido y antes de que el Vándalo se dé cuenta, ya está sobre él, apartando el rifle de un manotazo y sacando un cuchillo más grande que su mano de su cinturón, el arma blanca parece estar hecha de una sola pieza de metal, lo que parecen ser números líneas y puntos grabados en él y al parecer es tan filoso como parece, Nux lanza una rápida estocada, el casco del Vándalo es perforado como si fuera papel, su carne es cortada como mantequilla, Nux empuja a su oponente muerto fuera de la plataforma alta en la que estaba, sacando su cuchillo en el proceso y desenfundando su fusil disparando disparos certeros desde su posición elevada.

Logan corre detrás de un pilar, un Escoria dispara con su pistola a su cobertura sin parar, puede oír el plasma derritiendo el metal, la cobertura no durara mucho, el Caído deja de disparar por un segundo, al parecer necesita recargar, se agacha detrás de un contenedor, Logan dispara al lado de este, el Escoria es atraído por el ruido y cuando sale de su cobertura para disparar recibe una lluvia de plomo en la cara.

Más adelante ve a Kay que avanza hacia el fuego enemigo sin preocuparse por cobertura, su carabina disparando ráfagas de 4 disparos a todo en su alcance. Mientras avanza corriendo hacia un Vándalo, 2 escorias tratan de interceptarla, el primero detrás de ella es abatido por Logan, que le dispara en una pierna forzándolo a arrodillarse para terminarlo con disparos a la espalda, el segundo que viene del costado es abatido por un certero disparo en la cabeza por Nux. El Vándalo intenta desesperadamente matar a la mujer, que se mueve como una fuerza imparable hacia a él, los disparos luminosos de su rifle siguiéndola, pero ella también es rápida y aunque no logra evitar todos los disparos como Nux, estos solo la rozan en los bordes de su traje, donde la armadura queda ennegrecida con marcas de quemaduras pero sin ser atravesada. De pronto el Vándalo esta a su merced, Kay toma el rifle de la criatura por el cañón y se lo arrebata, agarrando el arma con ambas manos golpea al ser en la cabeza con la culata de su arma, esto lo pone de rodillas, la mujer tira el arma alienígena a un lado y le propina un puñetazo en la cara al Vándalo, se escucha el característico crujido de huesos siendo rotos y el enemigo es empujado a la pared que tiene detrás, agrietándola, el cuello del adversario muerto torcido en un ángulo antinatural y su sangre blanca derramándose fuera de su máscara arruinada.

Momentos más tarde los pocos adversarios restantes yacen muertos en el suelo oxidado y los 3 guerreros recargan sus armas y se preparan para seguir su camino, un puente metálico frente a ellos llevándolos a unos escalones que van abajo.

"_¡Allí hay mas, pero tenemos que pasar! ¡No bajes la guardia!"_

Logan asiente, su cuerpo está preparado para la batalla, la adrenalina corre por sus venas como sangre, sus músculos tensos, el cosquilleo en su mano derecho aumenta cada segundo. Se toma un momento para tocar la chapa metálica con su nombre que tiene enrollada al cuello, su identidad, su ser, su alma, lo puede sentir.

Ya no necesita pensar

_La lucha lo es todo_

Bajando los escalones encuentra lo que parece ser un cofre, es metálico, varios cables conectados a lo que parece ser un candado electrónico.

"_Un alijo de botín. Veamos que contiene" _

Expresa el Espectro dentro de su casco, Nux lo anima con un "¡Vamos, ábrelo!", Logan acerca la mano al cofre y una especie de brillo trepa bajando por su brazo, como chispas, hasta tocar el candado y un segundo después, el candado ya no existe, desintegrado en un suave resplandor. Logan mira asombrada, donde alguna vez estuvo un candado y luego sacude su cabeza, recordándose que ya tendrá sus respuestas más tarde…probablemente. Dentro del cofre hay un arma, es una escopeta con varios cartuchos para recargarla dentro, nota que es idéntica a la escopeta que Kay tiene en la espalda. La toma en sus manos y la examina, la recarga y puede siente una sensación extraña, como si ya hubiera tenido un arma así en sus manos.

"Qué bueno que la Vanguardia tira estas cosas por ahí"

Dice Kay que cierra el cofre con su bota, Nux asiente con un "aja" y mira la escopeta de Logan

"Bonito juguete, espero que sepas usarlo"

"Lo sé usar"

Sabe usarla

No sabe como

Pero lo sabe

Siguen caminando, tienen que salir de este lugar. Logan necesita sus respuestas. Los pasillos oscuros parecen no terminar, la caminata se convierte en trote y el trote en carrera mientras corren a toda velocidad mientras escuchan a los Caídos en las paredes. Corre a toda velocidad por los pasillos y Logan cree que su velocidad no es natural, se siente demasiado rápido, pero justo antes de dar una curva se detiene en seco, el impulso haciendo que choque contra la pared. Mira hacia adelante, el pasillo parece estar vacio, pero en frente de él puede ver delgadas líneas rojas, láseres que cruzan las paredes, dirige su mirada hacia lo que proyecta los láseres, en las paredes se adhieren lo que parecen ser pequeños cilindros.

Es obvio que es una trampa

"_¡Minas trampa! No las toques"_

Confirmación

Logan se agacha bajo los láseres, a paso lento y cuidadoso, los cilindros parecen brillar un poco por dentro con una luz azulada, lo que parece significar que funcionan con la misma energía que las armas que usan los Caídos, armas que pueden fundir metal con facilidad…

No va tocarlos ni loco

Hay sombras moviéndose al final del pasillo, movimiento en las paredes, Logan toma la escopeta con más firmeza, Kay se agacha para seguir a Logan debajo de los láseres su carabina en posición, Nux los vigila de pie, ojos al frente junto a su fusil, el cual sostiene en completo equilibrio, sin temblar, perfecto.

Como una maquina

Logan al fin pasa debajo de los láseres y se levanta con escopeta en mano. Al fondo del pasillo un pedazo del techo se desprende y un Escoria aterriza en el suelo, está demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo con la escopeta. Nux dispara pero el Escoria es rápido y se quita del camino para irse detrás de un pilar, la bala impacta contra la pared. Los chillidos de los Escoria resuenan por el pasillo, láseres son encendidos, bloqueando el paso hacia adelante.

Un escoria se le acerca tratándole de agarrar la escopeta, en cuanto pone su mano en el cañón del arma Logan dispara. El disparo es tan potente que empuja al alienígena hacia atrás, la metralla lo atraviesa fácilmente y se desploma con facilidad en el piso, sus heridas humeantes. Kay acaba de salir de debajo de las primeras minas, Nux se agacha, Logan avanza por el pasillo de al lado, evadiendo las minas. Otro escoria le salta encima, tan rápido que no le puede apuntar, cuchillo en alto, preparado para apuñalarlo, Logan pone un mano entre él y el Escoria, tratando de empujarlo, pero su mano comienza a brillar de nuevo y el espacio entre su mano y su adversario se distorsiona, de pronto el espacio distorsionado brilla y en un resplandor azulado el Escoria es empujado contra la pared. La fuerza parece ser repentina y descomunal, la pared se agrieta por el impacto y se escuchan los crujidos de huesos siendo rotos cuando el Escoria choca y cae muerto al suelo.

Interesante…

Kay lo sigue de cerca, arrancado tripas a disparos y aplastando cráneos a puñetazos, Nux también llega repartiendo disparos certeros a cabezas y puñaladas precisas. Un, dos, tres disparos, los escorias caen como moscas, uno trata de cargar contra el, cuchillo en alto, pero el resucitado levanta su brazo apuntando con la palma de su mano hacia el objetivo y esta brilla una vez más y su enemigo es empujado hacia atrás con un resplandor. El Escoria vuela a través del pasillo y choca con uno de otro de los suyos, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás hasta que tocan los láseres de las minas trampa. Ambos son consumidos por la explosión, una extraña mezcla de luz, humo gris y relámpagos azulados.

La batalla no ha terminado

El próximo lugar con el que se encuentran parece ser una bodega abandonada, el techo destrozado y partes del suelo inundadas, al fondo de la sala hay un gran agujero, agujero del cual los caídos comienzan a salir…

El tiroteo es corto y brutal

Balas y plasma silban por el aire

Pero las 3 personas armadas siguen su camino mientras que los Vándalos y Escorias caen sangrantes al suelo.

"_Los caídos controlan este lugar mucho más de lo que pensaba. Sigamos un poco más. Esperemos que quede algo ahí afuera"_ Los 3 siguen el consejo de la maquina.

Logran al fin alcanzar el otro lado de la muralla. La nieve y el polvo siguen cubriéndolo todo, restos de edificios y vehículos por aquí y por allá. A lo lejos puede observar gigantescas estructuras, torres de radio y lanzaderas, algunas aun tienen cohetes conectados a ellas. Logan se vuelve a quedarse congelado y boquiabierto con la gloria de un mundo pasado.

"_Esto era un antiguo Cosmódromo. Enviaba naves a todas las lunas y planetas" _Murmura el espectro con una mezcla de admiración y melancolía.

"_Tiene que haber alguna con la que poder largarse" _Su tono es entre decidido y desesperado esta vez, así que lo que buscan es una nave

Pero adonde irán si la encuentran

_¿A otro…planeta?_

Logan dirige su mirada al cielo, se ha oscurecido y ahora está lleno de estrellas.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí dentro?_

Un disparo resuena en la noche y una bengala roja ilumina el cielo

"…Mierda" murmura Nux, Kay dice lo mismo…a gritos.

Cerca de las antenas el cielo se ilumina, una luz roja se manifiesta de la nada, el espacio se distorsiona a su alrededor. La luz resplandece con fuerza para luego implosionar y luego explotar con un resplandor purpura.

"¡No, algo se está teletransportando!"

La luz es remplazada por una nave gigantesca que llega con un sonido parecido a un cañonazo multiplicado por diez mil y una onda expansiva que los hace tambalear, incluso a tan lejos de la nave, desciende lentamente y tira una gigantesca torre de radio como si nada solo chocando contra ella. Es roja y se asemeja a un jet con una cabeza redonda, a los lados de la cabeza tiene círculos que brillan con luz amarilla.

Otro cañonazo irrumpe en la noche. Otra nave aparece más pequeña, alargada por detrás y una estructura cuasi cuadrada y gruesa en el frente, vuela a alta velocidad hacia un campo en un terreno bajo frente a ellos

"_¡Naves de Caídos! ¿Tan cerca de la superficie?"_

La nave grande parece encender sus motores y se va a una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño en dirección al horizonte. Más naves pequeñas se materializan y vuelan en varias direcciones, al parecer para aterrizar en otros lugares del Cosmódromo.

"_¡Tenemos que abrirnos paso!"_

Logan desenfunda su rifle y corre hacia donde la nave más cercana se ha detenido a una distancia prudente del suelo. Hay una especie de contenedor en su sección media, contenedor que se abre para revelar a varios Vándalos y Escorias que se apoyan en lo que parecen ser vigas de metal. Todos los Caídos saltan hacia el suelo, aterrizando perfectamente con cierto nivel de elegancia y comienzan a correr con una velocidad sobrehumana hacia lugares para ponerse a cubierto. Logan salta hacia terreno bajo y siente el silbido de un proyectil de plasma cortando el aire a centímetros de su cara. El proyectil es diferente, más grande y rápido que el de las pistolas, pero no danza como los de los rifles, dejando una estela de luz azulada que lo guía hasta el arma que lo expulsa.

Logan divisa al arma y su portador sobre una colina mientras el proyectil impacta en la pared detrás de el con una pequeña explosión, pequeñas esquirlas chocan contra su espalda, sobre una colina se alza un Vándalo, debe ser hembra a juzgar por la figura, su armadura brilla, plateada, en comparación con el simple gris de los otros vándalos que ha visto antes en su corta segunda vida, sus 4 brazos sostienen lo que parece ser un gran rifle de francotirador plateado.

Lo primero que hace al tocar el suelo es correr

El cañón del arma de la francotiradora brilla y parece absorber partículas del aire alrededor de el, justo cuando Logan logra llegar detrás de los restos de un camión la Caída dispara, el proyectil atraviesa el contenedor vacio del camión dejando un agujero del tamaño de una cavidad torácica atrás. Los caidos se arremolinan sobre él, tratando de flaquearlo, mientras el Guardián los abate a diestra y siniestra. Los bordes de su visor comienzan a cambiar y organizarse en iconos y demás cosas, la voz del espectro resuena en su casco con un _"Calibrando" _como respuesta mientras Logan extiende su palma hacia adelante y manda a volar a una escoria hacia una pared, un par de maldiciones como pregunta al Espectro.

Al otro lado del pequeño campo de batalla en el que se han metido divisa Nux sobre un edificio, rifle francotirador en las manos, ninguna bala que dispara es desperdiciada, todas dan al blanco. Cerca mira a Kay, que corre con escopeta en mano hacia adelante, el primer Vandalo que se encuentra es recibido con un puñetazo en la cara y es enviado hacia atrás donde choca contra su compañero, mientras ambos tratan de levantarse con torpeza del suelo, la guardiana dispara.

Los 3 avanzan sin piedad, sangre de caídos salpica en el suelo y contra los restos de vehículos, pero la francotiradora caída les sigue negando el paso, obligándolos a mantenerse a cubierto y sin oportunidad de reagruparse.

Un Vándalo se escabulle detrás de Nux y le propina un golpe en la nuca con su rifle para luego sujetarlo del cuello con el arma y sujetarle los brazos con su segundo par de brazos, un escoria se adelante, cuchillo en mano, preparado para apuñalar al guardián, pero este se inclina hacia adelante con fuerza llevándose al Vándalo adelante, el cuchillo hundiéndose en la espalda de este en vez de en el cuello de Nux, el escoria parece desconcertado, suelta el chuchillo y se tambalea hacia atrás, pero Nux es más rápido y se abalanza sobre el caído y tan pronto como cae sobre su espalda, el cuchillo de Nux ha atravesado su cráneo, sin embargo su victoria es corta. Un disparo de francotirador caído impacta uno de los soportes del techo en el que Nux estaba, la mitad del techo colapsa y Nux cae hacia adelante sobre el chasis de un auto oxidado.

Kay trata de avanzar para ayudarlo, pero el próximo disparo de la francotiradora casi le arranca la cabeza y es obligada a retroceder, mientras un grupo de Vándalos rodea su cobertura. Puede ver como Nux se levanta con dificultad y salta hacia atrás evitando el cuchillo de una escoria, de su mano sale lo que parece ser una esfera que brilla como fuego y luego explota en un estallido de luz y llamas, consumiendo a los Caídos. También mira como Kay lanza una esfera, esta brilla con un resplandor azulado y luego explota con una luz cegadora y relámpagos, los Vándalos que quedan en pie están demasiado desorientados para responder ante la ráfaga de balas que sale de la carabina de la mujer que parece reír en éxtasis, mientras los abate con salvajismo, entre balas y puños.

Logan corre, los disparos de la francotiradora le pisan los talones mientras busca un buen ángulo para devolverle el favor. Su mundo se ha convertido en adrenalina y violencia, sus manos ya no tiemblan mientras su rifle abate a los caídos que se cruzan en su camino. Ya no piensa, solo dispara y golpea, sus manos brillando y el espacio alrededor de ellas distorsionándose constantemente. Un escoria salta hacia a él, ambas manos con cuchillos, pero su cuello chocha contra la mano de Logan que lo sujeta en el suelo por un segundo antes de reventarle la garganta con un estallido de energía. Un vándalo rueda y se endereza para disparar, pero sus disparos terminan contra el suelo mientras su cabeza explota en un desastre de sangre blanca por los disparos del guardián que avanza en un remolino de muerte y dolor. Disparo, golpe, patada, derrape, se vuelve un ritmo más reconfortante que todo lo que ha pasado desde que se levanto hacia unas horas. Al fin encuentra una cobertura lo suficientemente gruesa, que cree que podría resistir al menos un disparo de ese rifle caído. Logan se levanta, apunta y dispara.

Parece como si el mundo se detuviera mientras Logan ve la balas volar, todo es silencio mientras ve como los proyectiles se dirigen a la cabeza de la caída que parece mirarlo con furia mientras su rifle apunta a Logan y brilla con la misma furia de su portadora.

Las balas no alcanzan su objetivo, algo se atraviesa en el camino, una maquina pintada en rojo, como una caja con un ojo rojo, con hélices y propulsores y una pistola atada abajo que parece mirar a Logan con burla mientras explota en un remolino de humo, cables, electricidad y fuego mientras Logan se agacha con una maldición y mira indefenso como el proyectil de francotirador de plasma se lleva la mitad de su cobertura.

Ahora si estaba enojado, lográndose incorporare un poco, Logan ve como varias docenas de las mismas maquinas que frustraron su disparo se reúnen en una especie de nube y disparan ráfagas de plasma sobre la poca cobertura que le queda.

"¡MIERDA, **AGUIJONES**!"

Logan oye a Nux gritar mientras desenfunda su fusil y trata de dispararle a las maquinas, pero la francotiradora lo mantiene al margen mientras el último grupo de Vándalos hostiga a Kay. Logan trata de agacharse aun mas en su reducida cobertura mientras siente como los disparos de los Aguijones derretir su cobertura, por el rabillo del ojo divisa un icono en forma de granada brillando furiosamente en su visor.

"¿¡GRANADAS, COMO?!" grita a su espectro, ya pudiendo sentir el calor en su espalda.

"_Déjame encargarme de eso…" _murmura la máquina mientras una esfera metálica se materializa en su mano, un botón rojo justo en medio de ella, Logan lo presiona mientras un disparo de plasma roza su hombro. La esfera brilla con luz violeta mientras Logan se incorpora y lo lanza sobre la nube de Aguijones, para luego comprimirse y expandirse en un resplandor violeta, ahora tomando la forma de una esfera transparente de energía violeta que parece brillar con una luz negra en su interior. Los aguijones que no son desintegrados por la explosión son absorbidos por la esfera que parece despedazarlos a nivel molecular, volviéndolos en pequeñas chispas que desaparecen en el vacio negro de la esfera, como un agujero negro alimentándose de estrellas…

Es tan bello que casi se olvida de esquivar el próximo disparo de la caída. El humo y las chispas le dan una distracción decente y Logan se impulsa hacia adelante corriendo a toda velocidad, 2 vándalos se le cruzan pero la mano de Logan se encuentra con su nuca antes de que acomode su arma y un segundo después ya no tiene cabeza, el otro se trata de abalanzar sobre el pero Logan se echa a un lado y toma su arma por el cañón con su mano mientras presiona su escopeta contra su abdomen y utiliza el impulso para levantarlo y empujarlo hacia atrás, en cuanto el Caído esta de cabeza, Logan dispara, destrozándole el abdomen y empujándolo hacia atrás, el guardián atraviesa la cortina de humo, justo en frente de la caída, la luz de la luna se refleja en su armadura plateada mientras su ojos reflejan lo que parece ser sorpresa.

Pero no demasiada

Antes de que Logan pueda disparar la caída lo golpea en la cabeza con su arma, el guardián pierde el equilibrio y su adversaria utiliza el momento para abalanzarse sobre él, atrapando sus brazos y cuello con su rifle con 2 brazos mientras sus otros 2 le propinan poderosos puñetazos en la cara. No lo había notado antes, pero los Caídos hablaban, ninguna lengua que en verdad entendiera, pero parecían tener un lenguaje, ya que a diferencia de los otros que había matado, entre gritos y maldiciones guturales, la que tenía encima susurraba, un canto lleno de odio y violencia.

Tenía que salir rápido, ya podía ver una grieta en el visor y su visión se estaba nublando, se concentro en su mano y pronto sintió el cosquilleo característico antes de que su mano se llenara de energía, giro su mano lo mejor que pudo hacia la cara de la caída. Pudo ver el resplandor y de pronto ya no tenía a la caída encima, incorporándose logro verla levantándose con dificultad de la ventana de un auto, al parecer su armadura había amortiguado el golpe hasta cierto punto. Aun aturdido el guardián levanta su escopeta y dispara ciegamente. Solo la mitad de los perdigones alcanzan su objetivo, y ni siquiera en un punto vital. La caída es empujada hacia atrás y su cabeza golpea el auto, pero se incorpora, su hombro, la mitad de su máscara y pectoral están ennegrecidos por los perdigones que impactaron en ellos, y desenfunda una pistola de su cadera, demasiado rápido para que Logan reaccione.

Un disparo atraviesa el aire nocturno

Y la caída cae al suelo arrodillada y con una mano en su costado sangrante, mirando a Logan con sorpresa y odio justo antes de desplomarse en el suelo. El guardián gira su vista hasta que da con Nux a unas yardas de distancias con el rifle aun en alto, el cañón del arma humeante y Logan puede _sentir _que el joven esta sonriendo detrás del casco.

"Gracias" logra escupir Logan mientras se acaricia la cabeza, su voz ronca y desorientada. Nux solo asiente como si se estuviera agradeciendo a el mismo mientras Kay le da un codazo suave, dando un resoplido de burla, Nux solo encoje los hombros. Kay se acerca al cadáver de la caida y lo mira con atención.

"La armadura…"murmura "¿Es una **saqueadora**, no?" pregunta a Nux, quien asiente.

"¿Eso creo…es todo un milagro que nuestro amiguito **Hechicero** sobreviviera no?" Comenta Nux con una risilla

_¿Hechicero?_

"Es un milagro que nosotros sobreviviéramos…" Responde la mujer, so tono lleno de seriedad.

"¿Hechicero?" Pregunta Logan, Nux baja la cabeza y suelta una risilla

"Si, Hechicero" le dice mientras apunta hacia a él "Cazador" dice con orgullo mientras se palmea el pecho, luego apunta con la cabeza a Kay "…Titán" dice, un ligero tono de burla en su voz, Kay solo lo mira por un segundo antes de propinarle un puñetazo en el hombro. El cazador cae al suelo entre risas y lamentos de dolor y Logan puede sentir la risa subir por su garganta.

Pero son interrumpidos

_Por supuesto…_

Al otro lado del ahora vacio campo de batalla hay un edificio, la entrada cerrada con una pesada reja de metal, la cual se ha abierto de golpe...

Un resplandor purpura es lo único que Logan ve antes de dejar que su cuerpo salte hacia a una lado.

En el último segundo puede observar como la caída que estaba seguro que habían matado se levanta y echa hacia un lado con un salto forzoso.

El resplandor purpura parece ser una esfera de energía, esfera que choca contra un auto pulverizándolo en una explosión llena de luz, fuego y humo. La onda de choque lo sacude un poco, pero no lo suficiente para moverlo, no puede ver a la caída moribunda por ninguna parte, pero si puede ver quien lanzo la bola de energía…

A varios metros puede ver como algo que solo puede describir como un ojo gigante lo observa. Es tan grande como Logan, negro como la noche, su iris de un purpura brillante, alrededor de él se alza una especie de aura purpura, como nubes o nieblas que lo envuelven y su única y gran pupila parece ser un abismo negro sin fondo…

Abismo que ahora mismo se iluminaba furiosamente con luz purpura…

"¡**SERVIDOR!**" Grita Kay, que comienza a disparar al objeto con su carabina, Nux sigue su ejemplo con su fusil, pero el aura parece absorber las balas, las cuales parecen disolverse en humo en cuanto impactan con esta. El servidor parece ignorar las balas y posa su brillante vista a Logan, su pupila brilla con fuerza para luego expulsar la luz en forma de esfera a toda velocidad en dirección al hechicero. Los 3 guardianes saltan en diferentes direcciones, la esfera impactando a varios metros contra una pared que es pulverizada por la explosión consecuente.

Detrás del servidor aparecen una docena de caídos junto con otro montón de aguijones. Todos se posicionan cerca del servidor y de pronto parecen ser envueltos por la misma aura del ojo gigante, Logan levanta su rifle y dispara a un escoria, la bala alcanza su cabeza pero en vez de explotar en un desastre de sangre blanca, la bala parece rebotar y luego disolverse, el disparo empuja la cabeza del caído hacia atrás y este se tambalea pero se recupera rápidamente del aturdimiento y con un chillido apunta su pistola y dispara descontroladamente a Logan.

Sus compañeros siguen su ejemplo.

Resulta que a diferencia del servidor si se puede atravesar el aura de los demás caídos, solo que toma el doble de balas. Después de varias ráfagas el aura de los caídos parece disiparse con una pequeña explosión de humo purpura, lo que los deja vulnerables a las balas, el aura no sería un problema si el servidor no siguiera disparando.

Sus proyectiles oculares viajan a una velocidad impresionante y una destrucción devastadora, ninguno de los 3 guardianes planea averiguar los efectos de un disparo directo. Pero el servidor es invulnerable y los caídos que solo son heridos parecen ser curados por el aura, la cual se restablece unos cuantos segundos después de ser disipada si no se mata al caído.

Logan gruñe mientras pulveriza con una descarga de energía a un aguijón y tomar con su otra mano a otro aguijón por un de sus hélices para luego lanzar una poderosa patada a la rodilla del vándalo que tiene en frente, se escucha un crujido satisfactorio y el caído cae de rodillas para un segundo después ser golpeado en la cabeza con el aguijón, ambos, la cabeza del vándalo y el aguijón son destrozados en una explosión de metal y sangre.

Logan salta hacia un lado volviendo a esquivar un disparo del servidor, solo para tener que volver a correr, escopeta en mano mientras esquiva los disparos de los caídos y reparte muerte a diestra y siniestra. Nux forcejea con un escoria, ambos sostienen las manos del otro tratando de evitar que el otro les apuñale la cara. El cazador toma la ventaja con un rodillazo al costado para luego enterrar su cuchillo en la nuca del alienígena y de un impulso rueda sobre el cuerpo de su víctima para incorporarse y lanzar una granada incendiaria a los aguijones que tiene a unos metros los cuales estallan en llamas en cuanto la explosión atraviesa sus auras. Kay sostiene a un vándalo del cuello mientras le destripa a un escoria de un escopetazo para luego lanzar al vándalo contra otro de los suyos y disparar a otra ráfaga de perdigones sobre ellos.

El servidor sigue disparando contra ellos manteniéndolos a raya incluso cuando ya quedan pocos de sus compañeros caídos para apoyarlo. Un vándalo se abalanza sobre ellos, en 2 de sus manos sostiene unas espadas que parecen alfanjes, sus hojas brillan con misma electricidad de los cuchillos de los escoria. El espadachín se mueve como una sombra esquivando balas y perdigones, primero llega hasta Kay y arremete ambas espadas contra su escopeta la cual la Titán usa para bloquear el corte de su enemigo el cual usa el impulso para dar una voltereta pateando a la mujer en el mentón y lanzándola hacia atrás. Su armadura brilla plateada reflejando la luz lunar en ella.

_Un saqueador_

Nux trata de apuñalarlo en el cuello pero el espadachín esquiva el cuchillo como si nada y se escabulle detrás del cazador dándole un codazo en la espalda y luego acomoda una de sus espadas para rematarlo pero el cazador se echa abajo, esto no evita que el saqueador le propine una patada en la cabeza hundiendo su visor en el suelo. A Logan le toma medio segundo en darse cuenta de que el espadachín viene a por él, la otra mitad para pensar que hacer. Logan levanta la escopeta justo como Kay para bloquear el corte, pero justo cuando las espadas tocan el arma el hechicero la lleva hacia abajo desequilibrando al vándalo por la milésima de segundo que necesita para darle un rodillazo en la cara. El caído se tambalea hacia atrás y Logan se abalanza sobre el poniéndole una mano en la cara mientras su enemigo le palmotea desesperadamente el visor y los hombros tratando de apartarlo, 3 rápidas ráfagas de energía son descargadas sobre el rostro del caído, la segunda rompe el casco y la tercera le revienta el cráneo, la sangre le salpica el visor.

Nux y Kay se levantan con torpeza mientras Logan salta hacia ellos para apartarlos del próximo disparo del servidor.

Esto ya le estaba cansando

"Granadas, mismo tiempo" Gruñe o grita, no importa, no hay tiempo para articular oraciones completas.

Los 3 guardianes materializan sus granadas y las lanzan al mismo tiempo. Las 3 esferas brillan con sus respectivos colores mientras explotan alrededor del servidor, los efectos parecen mezclarse y el servidor parece ser envuelto por una nube de fuego, electricidad y energía. Cuando se disipa el humo, solo se pueden observar los cadáveres de los caídos que aun lo rodeaban y al mismo servidor, su aura inexistente y la superficie de su ser está llena de grietas que brillan como si el servidor estuviera lleno de fuego.

Los 3 disparan

Y un instante después el Servidor desaparece en un estallido de luz y fuego.

Esto se está volviendo cada vez tan confuso como peligros. Tantas preguntas rondan por la cabeza del hechicero, pero necesita seguirse moviendo o no vivirá para hacer las preguntas. Así que se adelanta a sus compañeros y entra en el edificio por el que salió el servidor, Nux y Kay pisándole los talones, tiene que darle las gracias a esos 2 cuando encuentren una manera de salir de allí, no habría durado nada aquí afuera, en este mundo loco, sin ellos.

"_Detecto una vieja hipernave, podría ser nuestro billete de salida" , _La voz del espectro rebota dentro de su casco_._ Un avance, Logan se pregunta si los demás también podrán oír a su espectro en sus cascos o si sus espectro se lo dice a _sus_ espectros y ellos se lo dicen a Kay y Nux.

Logan tiene dejar de hacer preguntas.

Ni siquiera _sabe_ lo que es una hipernave.

Probablemente una nave espacial…

_DEJA DE PREGUNTAR_

Las voces guturales de los caídos se escuchan en los pasillos derruidos, Nux se adelanta y nos hace una señal para que nos agachemos, Nux se asoma por las ventanas rotas mientras avanzamos lentamente, levanta 3 dedos, 3 enemigos y le apunta a Kay, haciéndole señales para que lance una granada, ella comprende de inmediato y una esfera metálica se materializa en su mano. Estos dos ya han trabajado juntos, la granada entra por la ventana y entra a la habitación, se oye el grito sorprendido de los caídos y luego la explosión, la luz de la granada cegadora ilumina las ventanas y en cuanto mengua lo suficiente, Logan y Nux se asoman para descargar plomo a los aturdidos.

Los caidos caen pero de pronto escuchan otro grito y otros 3 caidos se asoman por la habitación justo en frente de la anterior.

_Perfecto_

Farfulla el hechicero mentalmente mientras abre fuego continuo sobre los caídos, la lluvia de balas obligándolos a mantenerse a cubierto y no disparar, la titán se le une, disparando ráfagas a aquellos valientes que tratan de levantarse de cobertura. En cuanto Logan se queda sin balas, la granada incendiaria de Nux vuela por los aires y entra en la habitación de los caídos, Logan recarga mientras los enemigos son engullidos por las llamas.

Salen de los pasillos hasta lo que parece ser una bodega o un hangar, grandes porciones del techo ya no están, el suelo lleno de tierra y escombros, en el centro, cuelga de varios cables, lo que parece ser un Jet con alas cortas y turbinas grandes, su pintura ya esta muy desgastada y parece estar cayéndose a pedazos, la hipernave.

Y está rodeada de Caídos. Al menos 2 docenas, con varios Aguijones rondando por ahí y erguido sobre la nave, aquel que parece ser el líder, su estatura parece doblar la de un Escoria, su poderosa musculatura deja en ridículo a los Vándalos, su armadura cubre todo su cuerpo, capas y laminas de metal grisáceo con patrones pintados en rojo sangre, una capa carmesí cubre sus hombros, su casco, parecido al de un Vándalo, es coronado por varias protuberancias, como largos cuernos que lo coronan como líder de su banda, sus 4 brazos sostienen lo que parece ser una escopeta muy grande, cuatro cañones que brillan con un rojo furioso.

_Tienes que estar bromeando_

"Un puto **Capitán"** murmura Kay mientras coloca los pocos cartuchos que le quedan dentro de su escopeta, Nux asiente mientras empuja su último cargador dentro de su rifle. Logan se lleva una mano a la cintura y se da cuenta que ya no tiene municiones extra. No puede evitar soltar una risa frustrada.

Hoy ha sido un gran dia después de todo.

"¡Hay una nave! ¡Hay que acabar con ellos!"

_Siempre sabes que decir Espectro_

Nux salta adelante mientras él y Kay avanzan hacia adelante, escopetas rugiendo. Tienen pocas balas, muchos enemigos, la adrenalina vuela dentro del cuerpo de Logan, el capitán baja de la nave de un salto, un aura azul cubriéndolo, su escopeta de cuatro cañones apuntando a sus retadores.

Un francotirador Vandalo pierde su cabeza, el proyectil del rifle de Nux impactando perfectamente entre los ojos, sus siguientes 3 disparos los dirige al capitán, el primero y el segundo impactan, pequeñas explosiones contra el aura que rodea al gran caído, el escudo debilitándose pero el tercero falla, el aura alrededor del capitán se ilumina y un estallido de luz engulle su forma, la bala atraviesa el vacio donde alguna vez estuvo el Caído e impacta contra un Aguijón que se encontraba detrás. Hay un estallido de luz y el capitán se materializa, varios metros más cerca de Nux, arma alzada y dispara, 4 proyectiles son eyectados, 4 perdigones que brillan al rojo vivo y emanan un calor potente mientras dejan una estela brillante detrás. Nux salta hacia un lado, los proyectiles impactando contra la pared y estallan en pequeñas pero potentes explosiones que pulverizan parte de la pared y lanzan esquirlas llameantes a todos lados.

Esa arma es peligrosa, Logan no quiere imaginarse lo que le haría a un ser vivo si tan solo uno de esos perdigones encontrara su blanco. Un Escoria salta de un flanco hacia Nux, blandiendo cuchillos en cada mano, el rifle, ahora vacio, es usado como arma contundente y el cazador toma el rifle por el cañón y golpea al caído con la culata, la cabeza de la victima choca contra la pared, luego contra el suelo, los cuchillos saltando fuera de sus manos. Usando el impulso, Nux gira y lanza su arma vacía, alcanzando a un Aguijón, la maquina es desequilibrada y su pequeña torreta dispara en varias direcciones, impactando contra algunos de sus compañeros metálicos. El escoria que Nux había golpeado comienza a levantarse, pero es interceptado por el chuchillo del cazador, la larga hoja entrándole por la barbilla y saliendo por la frente.

El capitán parece furioso, da un rugido y desaparece, reapareciendo justo al lado de Logan, el hechicero se agacha rápidamente, mientras el capitán trata de golpearlo con su gigantesca arma, el metal rozando su espalda, pero justo cuando el hechicero se prepara para disparar su escopeta al abdomen del alienígena, una de sus manos inferiores lo toma por el cuello. De pronto suspendido en el aire, Logan se encuentra pataleando y forcejeando por aire mientras la mano del gran caído aplica presión a su garganta. Los brazos superiores del capitán sostienen su arma, la cual concentra el fuego contra Nux y Kay manteniéndolos a raya.

Kay, escopeta y carabina en cada mano, avanza disparando a diestra y siniestra. La escopeta escupiendo perdigones a los lacayos caídos que se acercan y el fuego de su carabina concentrado en el Capitan, el cual mantiene su posición y dispara su arma contra Kay, la guardiana esquivando y rodando, evitando fuego enemigo, su armadura sin embargo es capaz de soportar algunos disparos de los Aguijones y de las pistolas de los Escoria. Un Vandalo arremete contra ella, el cañón de sus escopeta choca contra el estomago de su atacante y dispara, tripas alienígenas desperdigadas por doquier, rápidamente se apoya contra el cadáver, usándolo de escudo mientras arremete contra 3 Escorias, carabina cantando con la melodía de las balas.

Plasma y plomo vuelan por el aire, iluminando el oscuro edificio, la luz lunar brilla sobre el campo de batalla, el segundo brazo inferior del capitán comienza a golpear violentamente a Logan en el estomago. Nux abre una puerta desvencijada de un golpe, rodando, esquivando la lluvia de plasma que el enjambre de Aguijones le lanza. Las maquinas comienzan a arremolinarse en la entrada mientras el cazador se agacha tras una pared de dudosa estabilidad y comienza a disparar con su fusil, el arma, precisa como su portador atraviesa los ópticos de las maquinas, los aguijones explotando al contacto de las balas en su interior y su maquinaria fallando. Pero se arremolinan en el pasillo y en su lento avance escupen plasma sin cesar, sus torretas disparando sin cesar.

Logan pierde el aliento con cada puñetazo propinado a su estomago y trata desesperadamente de estabilizarse para usar su escopeta. Kay mientras tanto arremete gritando contra los Escorias, el cadáver del Vándalo que usaba como escudo choca contra uno de los Caídos, este cae de espaldas, su compañero que se encontraba al lado recibe el escopetazo de Kay en la cara, gotas blancas y humeantes llueven mientras la carabina de Kay castiga al Escoria en el suelo, el último de ellos trata de dispararle con su pistola pero esta escapa de sus manos de una patada de Kay, trata de apuñalarla con su cuchillo desde arriba pero el brazo de Kay bloquea la apuñalada y apunta a su estomago con la escopeta.

El arma no dispara

En su momento de sorpresa, el Escoria logra darle un golpe de revés a Kay en la cara y su cuchillo se mueve como un rayo hasta incrustarse en el costado de la Titán, la hoja brillante vibra y la guardiana suelta un grito mientras las descargas eléctricas atraviesan su cuerpo. Del otro lado del campo de batalla se escucha una explosión y del fuego y humo sale Nux de un salto, el cazador, aun en el aire dispara y la bala atraviesa el aire hasta chocar contra la cabeza del Escoria, reventándola. El cuerpo del caído se desploma y Kay se tambalea temblorosa, tomando el cuchillo del Caído y sacándolo de un solo movimiento de su cuerpo, sangre roja y brillante emana de la herida mientras la Titán gruñe. El capitán que había estado enfrascado en seguir castigando al hechicero se da cuenta que su la mayoría de su banda ya ha muerto, excepto por unos cuantos Vándalos y que los otros 2 guardianes aun siguen en pie.

El capitán deja de golpear a Logan en el rostro con sus brazos superiores y vuelve a blandir su gran escopeta, la cual desenfunda de su espalda, los brazos inferiores siguen revolviendo los órganos de Logan, el cual cree que esto ya se está volviendo ridículo. Los proyectiles candentes vuelan por el aire, pero Nux avanza como un rayo, cortando la garganta de un Vándalo y luego usando su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia adelante, él y Kay caen al suelo, los proyectiles del arma del capitán fallando por centímetros, Kay gruñe de dolor mientras los proyectiles alcanzan a un Vándalo, literalmente reduciéndolo a trizas.

El cazador toma el cuchillo del Escoria que Kay sostenía en su mano y arremete contra el capitán, el guardián, demasiado rápido para que el gran caído logre atinarle avanza con un cuchillo en cada mano, silencioso como una sombra, veloz como un relámpago. Logan ya está harto y haciendo uso de casi toda su fuerza logra levantar su escopeta y apuntarla contra el antebrazo de su captor, antes de que el capitán pueda golpearlo de nuevo, Logan dispara, , chispas danzan mientras el escudo del caído se desintegra, la mano del capitán desprendiéndose de su brazo mientras el Capitán grita de dolor y furia. Por un dulce segundo Logan puede sentir su garganta libre de presión, su cuerpo libre de impactos, solo el y el empuje de la gravedad que lentamente lo jala hacia el suelo…

Al menos hasta que el capitán lo golpea con su arma.

El objeto impacta contra sus pecho, y Logan puede oír sus costillas crujir. El resto es borroso, el aire chocando contra él mientras gira en el aire y el mundo se vuelve líneas abstractas mientras su cuerpo es arrojado a gran velocidad. El hechicero choca contra una columna, piedra y huesos crujen, Logan se desploma en el suelo, su cuerpo ardiendo con dolor, trata de levantarse mientras tose y escupe sangre en su visor. Se pone con dificultad de rodillas mientras siente cada uno de sus huesos crujir, como gritando en protesta de su inhumano esfuerzo por seguir luchando, a pesar del visor ensangrentado logra ver a Nux en una especie de estrafalario duelo con el capitán, el Caída usando su gran arma como una especie de mazo además de tratar de dispararle al cazador, el cual danza alrededor del gigante blandiendo 2 cuchillos, aquel que robo del Escoria brillando con cada corte que lanza. Kay se encuentra a unos metros, forzosamente de pie, mientras se cubre el costado con la mano, aplicando presión a la herida sangrante y al parecer ligeramente aturdida por las descargas eléctricas.

Un sonido al costado de Logan. Un vándalo salta hacia él y de pronto se da cuenta que otro se acerca desde detrás de la columna.

"Tiene que ser una puta broma" murmura adolorido, abre su palma en dirección al Caído a su lado, su vista está un tanto borrosa, pero el zumbido eléctrico que resuena mientras se acercan le dice que portan espadas. Abre su palma en dirección al caído y su mano brilla mientras la energía es liberada y choca contra el pecho de la criatura, el impacto derribándolo, su cuerpo esta dejando de dolerle tanto por alguna razón, pero Logan lo ignora, necesita sobrevivir

Necesita matar

Se abalanza sobre el Vándalo, escopeta apuntando directamente a la cabeza, el alienígena apenas tiene tiempo para abrir los ojos en pánico para luego perder la cabeza en un desastre de sesos, sangre blanca y los últimos perdigones de escopeta. El segundo espadachín se le abalanza por la espalda pero Logan se le adelanta, un poderoso codazo al abdomen lo hace retroceder lo suficiente para que Logan tome la espada del cadáver e impale al segundo espadachín en la garganta.

Desenfunda su rifle y dispara a todo lo que tiene en frente, algunos Vándalos que habían estado acercándose con cautela se ven sorprendidos ante el fuego repentino, varios mueren bajo la lluvia de balas. La mirada del hechicero viaja hacia su brazo, una extraña estela de luz recorre su traje-

"_Me agradecerás por los analgésicos después, ¡sigue moviéndote!" _Exclama el espectro dentro de su casco, Logan obedece, espada y rifle en mano carga contra los pocos Vándalos que quedan, el primero cae bajo la lluvia de balas, su compañero, detrás, es sorprendido por la espada la cual atraviesa su pecho mientras el hechicero lo empuja, el rifle rugiendo y las balas atravesando a aquellos que tratan de buscar refugio. Gargantas cortadas, cuerpos arrojados por impulsos de energía, cuerpos acribillados, son lo que deja a su paso mientras avanza como una sombra, los proyectiles de plasma danzantes de sus rifles incapaces de seguirle el rastro, mientras sus portadores gritan en su lengua gutural.

Su atención se dirige al capitán mientras una de sus granadas explota detrás de el, un trió de Vándalos intentando vanamente de escapar el vórtice. Kay se ha unido a la batalla, aun sosteniéndose el costado pero moviéndose rápido, las mismas luces recorriendo su traje, una especie energía regeneradora, Logan cree. La Titan salta y trata de darle un puñetazo en la cara mientras Nux lo distrae, pero el gigante se da cuenta y golpea con su arma hacia arriba, Kay deja su costado y bloquea el arma con sus brazos, gotas de sangre caen mientras es levantada hacia arriba, pero no pierde el tiempo y con un gruñido materializa una granada en su mano y la lanza hacia abajo.

El capitán se teletransporta y la granada toca el suelo, un resplandor azulado ciega a ambos. Kay y Nux mientras son lanzados hacia atrás por la onda de choque, el capitán se rematerializa en el mismo lugar donde desapareció, sus adversarios aturdidos esta vez. Logan aprieta los dientes, gritando avanza hacia el capitán, rifle rugiendo, sin su escudo, las balas chocan contra su armadura haciéndolo retroceder, algunas traspasando el metal y enterrándose en su carne, gruñidos de dolor emanan de su boca mientras sus ojos se quedan pegados en Logan, llenos de odio.

Un objeto vuela por el aire, un especie de cilindro metálico que cae justo en frente de Logan, frenando sus avanzes, el objeto comienza a brillar con luz azulada y Logan salta hacia atrás, el objeto se ilumina relámpagos emanando en todas direcciones de el, el hechicero localiza a aquel que lanzo la granada, el último de los Vandalos, que se apura en levantar su rifle, Logan es más rápido. El plomo se entierra en su torax y cae hacia atrás, expirando. Logan vuelve a apuntar hacia el frente, los relámpagos ya disipados.

El capitán no está.

Un murmuro gutural detrás de el, se da la vuelta, rifle en mano, y se encuentra con la mirada roja del arma del capitán a unos cuantos metros de el. El arma ruge y Logan salta hacia un lado, 3 proyectiles vuelan a su lado, Logan mira la estela del cuarto…

Y este se entierra en su costado.

El hechicero siente calor en su costado, mucho calor, fuego ardiente y castigador que consume sus nervios, pero no se compara en nada a lo que sigue.

El proyectil explota

Y su mundo se vuelve dolor y sangre.

Puede sentir sus órganos revolviéndose, sus huesos rompiéndose, la sangre brotando a borbotones de la herida, su boca vomitando sangre también. No puede ver, no puede levantarse, duele, duele, duele, duele, DUELE.

El capitán suelta una risa triunfal, caminando lentamente hacia su víctima, saboreando su victoria. Las luces de su traje fluyen con fuerza hacia la herida de Logan, puede sentirlas, como cosquillas en sus venas…

El capitán apunta una vez más, su presa no escapara esta vez.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que el cuchillo de Nux se enterrara en su ojo. El caído grita adolorido y furioso, Nux salta hacia él, tratando de rematarlo con el cuchillo de Escoria pero el capitán lo intercepta, mano enrollándose en su garganta y estampándolo contra el suelo, Nux, adolorido trata de levantarse pero es brutalmente recibido por el pie del capitán, el cual comienza a patearlo sin piedad, el suelo agrietándose con cada patada. Kay trata de abalanzarse por detrás pero la él caído toma su brazo y sin misericordia hunde una de sus garras dentro de la herida de la Titán, hundiendo su dedo profundamente en la carne de la mujer, la sangre fluyendo fuera y Kay gritando de dolor.

El cielo brilla hermoso fuera del campo de batalla, ahora mismo, en este océano de dolor Logan puede verlo, la luna y las estrellas iluminando la bóveda celeste con luz, tan brillante y hermosa, casi ni se siente que está muriendo. Logan no puede evitar reír, algo un poco difícil ya que la sangre le sale de la boca a montones, ser traído de vuelta a la luz para ser de vuelto a la oscuridad.

Un cuervo atraviesa el cielo nocturno

No

No va morir

No aun.

De alguna forma logra arrastrarse hasta el arma del capitán, este ignorante a todo, demasiado absorto en el sufrimiento de sus víctimas como para importarle lo que pase a su alrededor. El arma es pesada pero de alguna forma logra incorporarse, la sangre mancha todo su visor y sale a chorros de su herida, su cuerpo se siente como si millones de dagas se incrustaran en el constantemente, Pero la levanta con brazos temblorosos y apunta, el gran pecho del capitán en su mira.

Sonríe como un loco mientras aprieta el gatillo.

"Esquiva esto" Murmura y los proyectiles vuelan por el aire.

La fuerza del disparo manda a Logan de vuelta al suelo, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor mientras trata de no ahogarse en su propia sangre. El capitán apenas tiene tiempo para poder ver a Logan a los ojos, puro miedo en sus ojos, mientras los proyectiles se hunden en su torax.

Una luz brillante

Una onda de choque.

Y todo el cuerpo superior del caído es reducido a trizas.

Nux y Kay vuelan en direcciones opuestas debido a la explosión, gruñidos adoloridos confirman que no han muerto.

Logan vuelve a mirar al cielo, el cuervo que vio antes se posa sobre uno de los cables que sostienen la hipernave, graznando, en cierta forma se siente como una especie de felicitación, Logan sonríe ante ese pensamiento. El espectro se materializa frente a su rostro, su ojo mirándolo con intensidad.

"Esto hubiera sido mucho menos doloroso si estuvieras muerto"

_¿Que?_

La maquina vuela hasta su herida, su ojo brilla con intensi-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuando despierta está apoyado contra una columna, Kay y Nux sentados a un lado, observándole con atención, ambos se ven ilesos.

"Hey" susurra Kay "¿Estás bien?"

Logan asiente lentamente, observando alrededor, todo el lugar sigue lleno de cadáveres y sangre de caído, los 3 espectros flotan alrededor de la nave, enfrascados en alguna especie de conversación. Se encuentra ileso, lo cual no tiene NADA de sentido considerando que su ultimo recuerdo era el de estarse ahogando en su propia sangre. Toco su costado para asegurarse y se dio cuenta que el material de su túnica estaba intacto, como si nada nunca hubiera entrado violentamente por ahí. Una mirada al costado de Kay le revela que su herida de cuchillo también ha desaparecido.

Necesita un par de respuestas.

Los 3 espectros se acercan

El de Nux vuela enérgicamente alrededor de ellos "¡Buenas noticias niños!" Exclama y desaparece, probablemente dentro del traje de Nux.

"¿Funciona?" pregunta Kay, al parecer un poco frustrado e impaciente por largarse de este lugar, Logan no la culpa, ahora mismo lo único que quiere es estar en un lugar donde no haya peligro de que le disparen. El espectro de Logan parece dudoso

"Ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, hace siglos que no hace un salto. Me sorprende que los caidos no la hayan desmontado entera."

"¿Volara?" Logan quiere salir de este lugar, YA

"Oh si" exclama el espectro de Kay, voz melodiosa y, a diferencia de su guardiana, serena "como un ángel"

Logan mira a su espectro

"Puedo arreglarla" dice, un tono ligeramente orgulloso en su voz, y desaparece.

Los motores rugen, al fin despiertos de su largo letargo, las turbinas giran, las luces se encienden. Los cables se desprenden…

Esta lista para volar.

"_Vale, no nos llevara fuera de orbita, pero quizá llegue hasta la ciudad"_ grita el espectro dentro de su casco.

"_Bien, ahora el teletransporte…" _murmura el espectro

Un sonido gutural emerge de las paredes, y de un gran agujero en una de ellas comienzan a salir Caidos, una silueta gigantesca se acerca desde los tuneles, una multitud de ojos rojos brillando en las sombras.

Logan aprieta los puños

_¿¡Quieren pelea?!_

_LES DARE PELEA_

El espectro interrumpe sus pensamientos

"¡Te subo!" exclama apurado y de pronto los 3 guardianes desaparecen, de pronto todos caen uno sobre el otro dentro de la polvorienta cabina de la nave, gemidos de dolor retumbando dentro del vehículo. La nave asciende, evitando el fuego de los francotiradores caídos mientras una gigantesca silueta sale de los túneles…

Logan está un poco frustrado, no quería decepcionar a sus nuevos amigos alienígenas…

Aunque podría ser su adrenalina hablando…

Su espectro se materializa frente a él.

"Volveremos cuando estés listo" ¿Ah sí? "Vámonos a casa"

_¿Casa?_

Los propulsores rugen con calor y poder y la nave se desliza a gran velocidad a través del cielo nocturno…

…Nadie nota la figura encapuchada observando su escape, rifle en mano mientras ve la nave abandonar el cosmódromo.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, debería cambiar el rating a M? por la violencia?**_


End file.
